Thorin's Sleeping Angel
by Meluineth
Summary: All around him cries ring out- the battle had been won, but for Thorin, the price was much too high. A tiny, wet cough alerts Thorin that the body in his arms still had a little life in it, and he looks down. Blue eyes meet with blue/green ones, and his hobbit offers him a small, pained smile. (Thilbo ONESHOT. Character death. Please R/R! Sorry the summery kind of sucks...)


Thorin knew he was going to die. He had fallen for the orcs trick and left himself open for a clean stab to his stomach. He saw the blade coming towards him, it almost looked like the world had slowed down, and he closed his eyes. A pained cry and a heavy thump at his feet caused his eyes to snap open, and the world return to its normal speed. The orc lay dead, his head cut clean off, but there was something at his feet whimpering quietly. He looks down and sees a mass of dark blonde curls matted with blood and grime, along with the tell-tale red velvet coat shaking violently. A pained sob leaves the dwarfs mouth as he drops to his knees. He pulls the body close to him and cradles it in his arms, close to his chest and heart. All around him cries ring out- the battle had been won, but for Thorin, the price was much too high. A tiny, wet cough alerts Thorin that the body in his arms still had a little life in it, and he looks down. Blue eyes meet with blue/green ones, and his hobbit offers him a small, pained smile. Orc and his own blood cover the halflings body.

"You're such a foolish hobbit." Thorin whispers, "Look at what you've done to yourself."

"You just as foolish. I saved you… again." Bilbo replies in a small voice. "Look, Thorin, I don't care what you said or did. I am equally to blame so we shall leave it at that."

"How can you be so forgiving?"

"I love you Thorin Okenshield. Now whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I do… I did what I did because I thought it was the right thing to do and I would be helping you be doing so."

Thorin nods, bowing his head as tears fall from his eyes, "I know… Bilbo I'm sorry for everything I did and have done to you. Can you forgive me?"

"N-Nothing to forgive." Bilbo splutters, too weak to argue as he cough again. This time blood paints his lips. Bilbo's face was rapidly paling, and his temperature was dropping.

"Thorin… I'm scared." Bilbo whispers, tears leaving trails down his grimy face.

Thorin recalls a lullaby his mother would sing for him when he was scared as a dwarfling. Cold reality hits him and he knows Bilbo will die in his arms, and there was nothing he could do to stop him leaving. Thorin holds the hobbit closer and begins to sing around the lump in his throat.

"You look like a gift from god. With your big blue eyes, deeper than the ocean, with the colour of the skies."

Bilbo smiles softly and more tears fall from his eyes. He holds onto the fur on Thorin's coat as tightly as he could. His face peaceful and calm as he listens.

"Your face is just as peaceful as a summer-breeze at night, and I hope you dream of happiness, and you sleep deep and tight. Thorin continues, his voice cracking slightly. He bends down so his nose is brushing Bilbo's and his breath ghosts over the hobbits face.

"I love you more than life, little angel-child of mine. I will always be by your side, to make sure your eyes still shine bright." He presses light kisses on Bilbo's eyelids and holds his hand tightly.

"I'll give you comfort when you cry. I would give my life for yours. You should know that everything I do, I'm doing just for you. So if I only could, freeze this moment in time, and make it yours, so you could live in there in endless bliss. Where life would never find you, with all the trouble and the pain, this secret place would always give you shelter from the rain." Thorin's voice is now a whisper, and he smiles softly upon seeing Bilbo's shining loving eyes at his words… Eyes that were now fighting to stay open, and a heart that was slowing with every passing minute.

"My little angel I hope you will dream in the light of your halo."

Bilbo's eyes flutter shut, and his hand falls limp in Thorin's coat and lands on his chest. Thorin sobs, but continues his song.

"You looked like a gift from god, with your tiny hands that reached out to the world, so full of wonder joy and innocence…" Balin place his hand gently on his king's shoulder, the old dwarf's heart breaking at the broken look in his friends eyes. Thorin looks around and sees the rest of the company, as well as a pained looking Gandelf.

"Everybody go and wash. Fili Kili, you shall prepare a room where we can place Bilbo while we clean and change him. Balin, Bifer, Nori and Dwalin, go and make sure nobody goes down in the tombs for the rest of the day. We shall burry Bilbo in the Durin tomb under Erebor. Ori Dori, go and find some clothes we can dress Bilbo in. Bofur and Bombur, make a feast in honour of him- but only enouth for the company. Oin and Gloin… tell the men and elves of the fallen hobbit."

Everybody nods silently and begins to walk back to Erebor.

"Did he have any family back in the Shire Gandelf?" Thorin asks, looking up at the wizard who nods, "After his funeral, I would like you to accompany me back to the Shore to inform them of his passing."

"Why not take his body back to the shire?"

"In Rivendale… I wed him." Thorin replies simply.

Gandelf's mouth opens in a silent understanding, and he watches as Thorin stands, with Bilbo still nestled in his arms, and walks back to Erebor. Once inside, the dwarf and wizard part their separate ways.

Once Thorin had reached the room his nephew had prepared, he gently places Bilbo's body down on the fur covered bed. Fili and Kili emerge from the wash room and share a look.

"You should go and clean up Uncle." Fili says tenderly.

"No."

"But what about Mr. Baggins' funeral?" Kili asks, just as tender as his brother," You cannot go looking like that."

"I am not leaving him." Thorin half snarls at his youngest nephew.

"Do you think you are the only one who cared for him?!" Fili shouts, pulling his silently crying brother in for a comforting hug, "He was our best friend… our Uncle! He dealt and put up with our mischief and jokes, even if he was at the end of them! He never once shouted at us, even when we nearly got him killed."

"He always found a way to make us smile… Even when we were in the worst situations." Kili added quietly.

Thorin looked up at his nephews, both of them crying, but Kili more uncontrollably. His head buried in his brothers neck, his shoulders shaking violently. Thorin shares a look with Fili, and he stands to go to the wash room.

When he returns, Fili and Kili have just finished dressing him. They take the carefully hidden braids, one with the courting bead and the other with the marriage bead, and make sure all can see them.

"Ori brought this to put on his head." Fili says, gesturing to a small head piece with emeralds and sapphires attached to it with a near invisible thread. It went both ways, so the gems would cover most of the back of Bilbo's head, and it came down in a pyramid on Bilbo's face, stopping at his nose bridge.

"Thank you. You should both change, his funeral will be starting soon."

The two boys nod and leave Thorin alone. He gingerly places the crown on Bilbo's head, wondering how he would look if the hobbit was alive. The dwarf king's eyes fill with tears once again as he remembers how he had treated his hobbit – his husband – before the battle. How he had thrown him out without batting an eyelid. Bilbo had every right to tear out the two beads in his hair… but he didn't.

A small knock on the door pulls Thorin from his memories, and Fili, Kili Bofur and Balin enter with carrying device, that looked like a stretcher, but was sturdier as it was made from stone, and had pillows at the top where Bilbo's head would be placed.

"The rest of the company is waiting outside." Balin said quietly.

Thorin places a quick kiss on Bilbo's forehead, before picking him up again and placing him on the stretcher. He pulls a light, almost see through, black material over Bilbo's body. You could still see him, but just not as clearly. The four dwarfs carrying Bilbo walk out the door carefully. Four of the company stand on their left, four on their right. Gandelf walks behind them, and Thorin walks in front. They walk down deep in Erebor where Thorin's grandfather, and someday where Thorin, was buried.

They take off, and place Bilbo down on a very large and thick stone slab. At his feet was his name, and who he was… Thorin's husband, so also King under the Mountain. The slab they had set him on was built to fit another person on there, so that when Thorin died, he could be buried next to Bilbo. Thorin places Sting in Bilbo's hand, and the arkenstone, which was now on a chain, around his neck. Nobody questions this and Thorin's deep voice fills the room.

"Bilbo took life as it came. He was full of trust and had no fear. Even after I broke that trust, he still defended me, and by doing so, he gave his life for mine. So in his honour, there shall be negotiations with the men and elves regarding a peace between us." Thorin's voice ring with authority, and he can nearly feel Bilbo's smile on him.

They cover Bilbo in a layer of carefully placed cement- only after they took his other hand and placed it in the middle of the slab he was lying on with his palm facing up, so that when Thorin's day came, his hand would be placed on top of Bilbo's.

Thirty year pass since Bilbo was taken, and Thorin, on his death bed, was ready to see his long lost husband on the otherside. He had no doubt about Fili's ability as king, and was happy the crown was being passed onto him. Thorin's eyes close and his chest stops moving. The mountain mourns for the loss of their king, but the original company of Thorin Okenshield smile, knowing that thir king and burgular are together now at long lat. They burry Thorin next to Bilbo, placing his hand ontop of Bilbo's so they would be forever connected.


End file.
